


honey drip and tattooed lips

by sapphicirene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, it's kinda slow burn?? but not tortuously so, slight angst that get resolved quickly because i'm too soft, so cheesy, tattoo artist!seungwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: Where Wendy is a tattoo artist and Irene is the woman who ruins her untainted reputation (if only for a bit).





	1. un (i)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! I'll be updating this every other day, and I hope you all enjoy! Just a heads up, if I mention a song in a chapter I'll link it in the notes beforehand, and I highly recommend listening to it as the chapter progresses!

Nestled in one of the city’s backstreets was its most famous tattoo parlor: Perfect Ten Tattoos & Piercings. It didn’t appear to be anything special from the outside, or even like a tattoo parlor. It was bright and well-kept, flowers dotted around in innumerable pots and vases, in all colors and in every nook and cranny. To anyone not looking hard enough, it looked like a small townhouse: the expertly placed flowers and trimmed vines snaking up the elegant and cottage-y beige exterior of the shop gave it a homey look.

 

The shop owner was just as sweet and warm as the exterior of the shop. Son Seungwan, or Wendy, as her clients called her, was the 20-something woman who owned Perfect Ten. The shop was entirely staffed by women, and was proud to be a safe haven for people of all sexualities, genders, religions, races, and ethnicities. Wendy lived for free expression, and that showed in the way she ran her shop, and in the quality of her work.

 

Perfect Ten had a difficult start-up, however. Wendy, with long dirty blonde hair, and bangs that framed her doe eyes, didn’t exactly scream “edge” in the way that most tattoo artists did. She also had no tattoos. She claimed that she gained more in being an artist than being a canvas, and this was very odd to the prospective clients that walked in and walked out time after time. Wendy was an amazing artist though, and thankfully her workers were more than willing to be a testament to her intricate and time-consuming pieces.

 

Her only three staff, Park “Joy” Sooyoung, Kang Seulgi, and Kim “Yeri” Yerim were long-time friends of Wendy’s, and more than willing to work with her. Joy and Seulgi were also resident tattoo artists, but Yeri was their only piercer on staff. Wendy can still remember the conversation she had with Yeri the day before she started her piercing apprenticeship:

 

“Ok listen Wendy I know it’s not what you expected but-”

 

“Yerim. You can’t just be a piercer because you want to stab people for a living.” Wendy quipped back.

 

Yeri could only laugh in reply, knowing that Wendy was spot-on in her brash comment.

 

Wendy and her friends had all enjoyed singing and dancing together when they were younger, and Wendy wanted to incorporate their love of performance into their jobs somehow, as all 4 women were truly creative powerhouses. So naturally, Wendy had splurged on a small stage at the back of the parlor, so that when there was a break in clientele (which was rare these days) any of her employees could go and perform.

 

This was unheard of for most of Wendy’s clients, but the unusual addition of the stage, and the calming ballads that she liked to sing, helped to soothe her customers. Wendy was known for her ballads, Joy for her enthusiastic (and almost karaoke like) renditions of well known pop songs, Seulgi for her powerful and moving dances, and Yeri for her original compositions that she tailored to fit the shop day by day.

 

Perfect Ten had no bad reviews on Yelp, and had a virtually untainted image both in the tattoo community and in the city. That was until Irene walked in one night, however.

 

…

 

It was 11:55 p.m. when Irene, looking much less than sober, opened the doors to Perfect Ten. The shop had closed at 10 p.m., but all the employees were having an impromptu karaoke session to celebrate the end of the week, and the massive amount of tips they’d all been receiving.

 

“Hello? Does anyone WORK here?” Irene slurred from the door, her knuckles white from gripping onto the handle harshly.

 

Joy loudly wolf whistled as they all turned to face the tipsy but gorgeous woman at the door. Long black hair draped over her shoulders, and her chiseled cheeks were rosy from the apparent alcohol she had been drinking. She was wearing a short and rather revealing sequined dress that hugged her body well. To say she was the most beautiful woman Wendy had ever seen was an understatement, despite her rather frazzled looking and inebriated state.

 

Wendy and Seulgi slapped Joy in unison, blushing at her forwardness, while Yeri only laughed along and high-fived Joy.

 

“Uh.. Yes we all work here ma’am, but we’re actually closed right now!” Wendy chirped.

 

“Clo-oosed?” The woman said, hiccuping between syllables.

 

Wendy walked towards the woman and extended her hand. “Yes we are, but I’m Wendy, and if you come in sober I promise you’ll have the best tattooing experience of your life!”

 

The woman broke eye contact with Wendy to glare at her outstretched hand, disgust masking her features.

 

“Oh I see.. You don’t serve people like me huh? You don’t like GAY people?” The woman said, her voice dripping with venom.

 

Wendy’s face blanched and she immediately began stuttering “U-uh that is, uh far from the case.. I myself am… g-gay!” She finally replied. “Actually, all of them are… “ Wendy said, pointing to the 3 women laughing at the most awkward and fumbling conversation they had ever seen.

 

“Please, I promise if you come back later this week I’ll make sure you have an excellent experience, but now is not the time. What’s your name miss? I’ll call you a taxi and make sure you get home safe.” Wendy added, finally composing herself.

 

“Irene.” She sighed, and slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting room. She was clearly tired, so a blushing and extremely flustered Wendy went behind the counter and called a cab for her.

 

Twenty minutes had passed until a cab had finally arrived at the doors of Perfect Ten. Wendy lightly tapped the sleeping and drooling Irene, startling her in the process.

 

“HEY!” she shrieked, slapping Wendy in her shock.

 

“Hey, HEY! Calm down! It’s Wendy… your cab is here.” Wendy squeaked out, trying to pacify a rather shocked and rowdy Irene.

 

“Oh.. Okay. Thanks for NOTHING.” Irene replied, grabbing her purse in a rude fashion and storming out the door before Wendy could even reply, nonetheless escort her to the cab.

 

Irene lightly tripped on her way out of the store, stumbling awkwardly to the cab. Thankfully Wendy had paid over the phone, because she had a feeling that Irene would be too drunk to fish money out of her purse, or even stay awake for the ride.

 

Wendy sighed loudly as she watched the cab pull away.

 

“Well that was something huh!” Joy said “Man you’re already head over heels for her Seungwan.” she added, laughing loudly to herself.

 

“That was nice of you, Wan.” Seulgi replied, placing her hand on Wendy’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

 

“Yeah it was nice, but you know she did it to get laid!” Yeri remarked.

 

“Go HOME Yeri, please! You’re giving me a headache.” Wendy said, lightly slapping her as she exited through the back door of the shop.

 

They all filed out of the back door, one by one.

 

“Goodnight guys! I’ll see you all tomorrow, sleep well!” Wendy announced, getting into her car and beginning her drive home.

 

On the ride home, all Wendy could think about was Irene, and how her eyes sparkled despite the obvious drunkenness. She sincerely hoped that Irene would come in again, sober, so that maybe she could have an actual conversation with the woman that immediately caught her eye.

 

Wendy found it hard to sleep that night, Irene constantly invaded her thoughts. When she finally did fall asleep, it was serene and healing, and she wanted to think Irene had something to do with it.

 

Wendy checked her phone when she got up, noticing that the “Perfect Thots” groupchat had blown up overnight.

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_LMAOOOOO good one seungwannie!_

_link: yelp.com/perfect_ten/reviews/baebaeirene_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_KSJKSJDKJS omg that bitch_

 

**_Slug_ **

_language :(_

_I mean maybe she didn’t mean it guys you never know.._

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_Can u READ slug…_

_“By faaar the WOrsT customer-service experien seee of my lief…”_

_It doesnt matter if she was hammered its still our first bad review aksjdksj_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_yikes well here’s hoping wan gets some action out of it at least_

 

Wendy stared in disbelief at her phone, reading the short but rather punchy review from username “baebaeirene.” Wendy was shocked, it was in fact Perfect Ten’s first bad review and her heart sank as she saw only 1 out of the 5 possible stars was highlighted.

 

Wendy shook herself of the disappointment and confusion, rubbing her eyes and willing the tears not to fall. She had worked way too hard to make a name for herself, and refused to let one drunk, albeit beautiful, woman ruin that for her.

 

She hit the “Reply” button at the bottom of Irene’s review.

 

_“Hi Irene, I don’t know if you remember last night, but I hope you made it home okay. If you’re open to it, I’d love it if you could come in and give us another try this time, preferably when the shop is actually open :)! I’ll even pay for your ride here, if need be._

_-Son “Wendy” Seungwan”_

 

Wendy then reopened her messages and replied to her friends.

 

**_Me_ **

_Hey guys! I’ll see you bright and early today, coffee’s on me because of that bad review… I replied to her so hopefully she comes in and we can sort that all out._

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

HAHAHA omg wendy’s whipped for irene…

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_SJSKJSKSKK yeri pleaseeee… get it boss!_

 

For the sake of her sanity and temper, Wendy decided not to respond, and started getting ready for work. She was in quite the rush today, as she was already late and still had to pick up coffee for her staff.

 

She put on whatever clothes were at the top of her laundry basket, opting for a crimson button-up shirt that she tied at the waist into a crop top, and a pair of black slacks. Not her best outfit, but not her best day either, she reasoned. Her hair was up in a shoddy bun, and she didn’t have time to put in contacts, so she had to wear her glasses for the day. She hastily grabbed her purse and left her apartment, dreading the day ahead of her.


	2. deux (II)

Wendy practically stumbled into work. She was 45 minutes late, carrying 4 coffees in hand, and sprinted into the shop to find that everyone was working on clients already. They opened at 10 a.m., so Wendy was quite shocked to find that they were so busy despite it being a Monday morning. Maybe one bad review wasn’t such a big deal after all...

 

“Sorry I’m late! I got your coffee here though, if you want it.” Wendy panted out.

 

Her workers all looked up and nodded at her in acknowledgement, but they all were too busy to say anything else.

 

Wendy was already spent. She had rushed around all morning only to get coffee for her friends who couldn’t enjoy it, and after overthinking one bad review. She sat at her chair behind the front desk, her feet on the counter, sipping her coffee without a worry in the world. Frankly, for all she cared, Irene could show up right now and she wouldn’t bat an eye. 

 

She was wrong.

 

The bell on the door tinkled lightly and a rather shapeless figure walked in. Whoever it was was wearing a gray sweatshirt over their head, with the strings tied. They had large round sunglasses on, covering most of their face, and sweats that matched the hoodie. Wendy was used to clients walking in that looked rather comfortable (it was a tattoo parlor, after all), but this was a new level of homely that Wendy found rather endearing. 

 

“Good morning! How can I help you?” Wendy inquired.

 

The figure pulled off their sunglasses and lowered the hood tentatively, and Wendy could recognize those sparkling eyes anywhere. Irene.

 

Wendy, suddenly on full alert, dropped her coffee and slipped out of her chair because of the urgency and awkwardness of her knee-jerk reaction.

 

“FUCK.” Wendy yelled, rubbing the back of her head from where she had hit it on the chair. She felt the iced coffee seeping through her shirt and Wendy felt like she could die, right there and then.

 

Seulgi, Joy, and Yeri immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to her. It was obvious, however, that they were all stifling laughter.

 

“Seungwannieeee wake up! Your girlfriend is here!” Joy cooed.

 

Wendy shot her the most brutal look she could muster as all three women helped her up. Irene was leaning over the counter to see what had happened, a look of genuine worry on her face. It seems she didn’t hear Joy’s comment, to Wendy’s relief.

 

“Are you okay, Wendy? I’m so sorry to have startled you.” Irene spoke, in a soft tone that was a rather drastic change from the night before.

 

“Oh uh.. Yeah! I just didn’t expect to see you is all. Did you get home okay?” 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Irene said in a rather short manner. From what Wendy could tell, she sounded more embarrassed than angry.

 

It was at this point that Wendy decided that she should introduce her employees, so she turned to her friends and introduced them to Irene, one by one.

 

“..and that’s Yeri.” she finished.

 

Irene only nodded and gave them all a soft smile.

 

“Can I speak to you in private? And maybe help you clean up all of.. that.” Irene said, gesturing vaguely to the coffee staining Wendy’s clothes.

 

Wendy felt the heat rise to her cheeks. “Oh, yeah of course, let me just-” she paused. “Oh okay u-uh just follow me back here.” she continued.

 

Wendy wished she didn’t sound like such a bumbling fool, but her sense of cool evaporated the second Irene walked in. Wendy navigated past the chairs full of customers, the light buzzing of tattoo machines in the background soothing her nerves somewhat as she lead Irene to her office in the back of the shop.

 

Wendy’s office looked like that of a middle school guidance counselor. There were picture frames everywhere of her friends, and weirdly unfitting inspirational posters littering the walls. There were also rainbow flags of all size plastered wherever there was space, and Wendy spotted Irene intently examining the odd menagerie that made up her office.

 

“Ah yeah it’s a little… unorganized in here but-” she started, only to be interrupted.

 

“It’s cute.” Irene said, smiling widely at her.

 

In that moment, Wendy _ felt _ her brain short circuit and she could only manage a loud laugh in response.

 

“You can take a seat there if you’d like..” Wendy said, pointing to the rather luxurious chair in front of her desk.

 

Wendy went behind her desk and attempted to dry off the coffee with some paper towels she kept there, but she stopped when she saw Irene’s hand reach into her view.

 

“I said I’d help you, remember?” she replied.

 

Wendy turned to face her, smiling, and began dabbing some of the excess coffee on her shirt. Irene mimicked her, and suddenly Wendy regretted tying her shirt. Every once in a while, she’d feel Irene’s soft hands touch her stomach, and Wendy’s face was bright red after most of the coffee was cleaned. They both sat down after they had finished.

 

“There you go. Looks like it’s gonna stain though, sorry about that.” Irene said. 

 

Wendy cleared her throat “Aaah yes, -hgnh- yeah it’ll have to do.” she paused awkwardly. “SO uh, what did you want to talk about then?”

 

“Ah.” Irene nodded. “I just wanted to thoroughly apologize for last night. I’ve removed the review, and I wanted to pay you back for the cab fare.”

 

“Oh there’s no need! You can just consider it a deposit on a tattoo if you’re interested?” Wendy proposed.

 

“Thank you. I made such a fool of myself last night and-”

 

“And I made a fool of myself about 10 minutes ago so it looks like we’re even then, huh.” Wendy retorted, an apologetic smile on her face.   
  


Irene’s face visibly relaxed, and she lightly giggled at Wendy’s bluntness.

 

“So about that tattoo..” Wendy continued, “Were you still thinking of getting one?”

 

Irene’s hand went to the back of her neck, and she started rubbing it lightly. She looked torn.

 

“Ah.. Well the thing is I was so smashed last night I don’t remember exactly what I wanted.. or why..” Irene trailed off. Some color rose to her cheeks, and it was clear she was still embarrassed.

 

“Excuse me for being forward but, do you remember anything about last night?” Wendy asked, her tone light and forgiving.

 

“Not at all..”

 

“Well personally, my favorite part is when you accused me of not letting you get tattooed because I didn’t serve ‘people like you.’” Wendy said, a shit-eating grin plastering her face.

 

Irene blanched. “And uh, what did I mean by that?”

 

“Well If I remember correctly, you were offended because I ‘didn’t like gay people.’” Wendy replied, the smirk on her face getting somehow bigger. Wendy broke eye contact and darted her eyes around the room to look at the rainbow flags, a silent way to tease Irene even further. When Wendy looked back at Irene, she looked mortified.

 

“Oh my god.. I didn’t actually say that did I?” Irene’s voice wavered, and she averted eye contact from Wendy. She buried her head in her hands and Wendy heard a muffled “Well fuck me then.”

 

Wendy burst into laughter. “It’s okay, it’s pretty funny in hindsight. And it works in my favor that you didn’t see how flustered I got after that.”

 

Irene lifted her head out of her hands and without missing a beat, said “So I guess that’s just how you react around me then?” a lopsided and sly smile making its way onto her face.

 

Wendy laughed again, “I suppose so, but in all honesty it’s not very often we get supermodels walking in here.”

 

Irene blushed and rolled her eyes. “Says you.. And by the way, you can call me Joohyun, assuming I can call you Seungwan.. that’s what your friend said, yes?”

 

So she HAD heard Joy’s asinine comment. Wendy would worry about that later, but it looked like Joy was gonna get her ass beat.

 

“Yes! Typically my clients call me Wendy, but I make exceptions for cute girls.” Wendy smiles, hoping to catch Irene off guard, but she isn’t successful.

 

Irene smiles and continues nonchalantly. “So, what would you recommend I get for my tattoo?”

  
“Well maybe something important to you, or in all honesty, most clients just get tattoos of things they think are pretty!” Wendy chirps happily. “I really love doing both.”

 

“Ah well could you do a self portrait then? Because I think you’re very pretty.” Irene quips.

 

Wendy smiles and tries to hide the blush that’s rapidly masking her face, but fails. “I mean in theory I could, but in all seriousness, what have you been considering?”

 

Irene smirks upon seeing the blush on Wendy’s face, but continues the conversation without saying anything of it. “Ah, well there was a shoot I did recently-” Irene starts.

 

“Wait so you ARE a model?” Wendy says, shocked.

 

Irene laughs, “Yeah, but I’m only doing it to support me through grad school. I want to be a teacher eventually.”

 

Wendy was pleasantly shocked by the woman in front of her. Beautiful, witty, and obviously very caring and considerate. 

 

“Well considering you’re a model, whatever tattoo you get would have to be easily covered, yeah?”

 

The other woman nodded. “Mhm, and what I was saying, was that I wore a beautiful scarlet crown in that shoot and I felt very empowered by it, so I figured maybe I’d get that? I just felt so strong and beautiful in it, and I want to remember that feeling. And not in a purely visual way, I just felt like I was at the top of the world, youthful and finally in charge of my future, if that makes sense.”

 

“Of course, I understand completely,  _ princess _ .” Wendy said, rather pleased with her own clever wordplay.

 

Irene had blushed at the term of endearment, and Wendy felt a surge of pride that matched her hammering heart, which hadn’t stopped beating so quickly since Irene had walked in.

 

“So uh, how would I go about setting up an appointment then? And where would you recommend I get it?” Irene said meekly, clearly still flustered bt the nickname.

 

“Just walk in whenever you want, you have priority. And I would say maybe on your thigh? It’s relatively painless for people new to tattoos and you’d be able to cover it rather easily.” Wendy replied.

 

Irene stood from her chair and extended her hand. “Okay I’ll be in tomorrow morning then, right when you open. Thanks so much Seungwan.”

 

Irene beamed at her, and Wendy accepted her handshake. She was astounded by how soft Joohyun’s hand was, and she probably held the handshake for a little longer than she should have.

 

Irene walked out of the office first, and Wendy followed. They walked together to the entrance of the shop, and Wendy could feel 3 pairs of eyes burning holes in her back. She opened the door for Irene, and ushered her out first.

 

“After you, princess.” Wendy drawled.

 

Irene rolled her eyes but smiled widely at the new nickname.

 

“I’ll be seeing you then.” Irene said, “Make sure you’re ready for me tomorrow morning, sweetheart.” Irene waved goodbye to Wendy and walked out of the shop, the bell tinkling again.

 

Wendy closed the door and turned around to see all of her friends staring daggers at her. Even Seulgi seemed to be glancing over, which was telling in its own way because she was certainly less meddlesome than Joy and Yeri. 

 

Thankfully, they maintained some level of professionalism, and just glared at Wendy and then returned to their work, all except for Joy that is. Wendy didn’t like the look on her face. Joy walked up to the stage and obnoxiously tapped the mic a few times to make sure everyone could hear her, and shot a malicious smile at Wendy.

 

“Heeeeyyyy everyone! YES everyone, that means you too,” she said, pointing at Seulgi’s client, who was faced the opposite direction on the table, getting his calf tattooed, “yes TURN AROUND this is important.” she screeched. 

 

As much as Wendy loved Sooyoung, she was already treading on thin ice, so Wendy sat rigidly in her chair behind the front counter and clenched her teeth.

 

“Yes everyone, hello ladies and gays! Or both! They aren’t mutually exclusive and we love and accept everyone here at Perfect Ten! Anyway. More importantly, I’d just like to congratulate  Wannie. She clearly seems to be in love!! Did you see the look on her face when-” 

 

Wendy rocketed out of her chair and approached the stage at a breakneck pace. Joy had stopped speaking and was loudly laughing into the microphone.

 

“Love you Wendy!” she said abruptly, and ran off stage and back to her desk.

 

Wendy stormed up to her as quickly as her short legs could take her. “HEY could you not be so obnoxious for ONE goddamn minute please?” she seethed, grabbing Joy’s wrist in her anger.

 

Joy, however, was not phased. “The fact that you’re angry just proves my theory. Just invite me to the wedding,  _ princess _ .” Joy cackled at her.

 

“You insolent little brat you’re lucky you still have a job here.” Wendy sighed, defeated. She let go of Joy’s wrist and made her fingers into a “v” shape, pointing them at her own eyes and then at Joy’s. 

 

“Watch it.”

 

At that moment, Yeri walked out of one of the back room with a customer, obviously having missed Joy’s whole show. Her client had a stud in their nose and the angry, red skin to match. Just by looking at it, Wendy could tell she did a good job. 

 

“That looks wonderful!” She said to both Yeri and her client. For as tough on the outside as Yeri claimed to be, Wendy knew she appreciated the compliment.

  
Yeri didn’t acknowledge Wendy’s comment, and ignored her until she was finished talking to her client. She blurted “So, you’re in love huh?” as she grabbed her customer’s credit card and finished the transaction. The cash register dinged loudy as Yeri took her tip money and placed it in her designated drawer. The bell on the door indicated that the client had just left.

 

“Good for you, Wan! I know you’ve been so lonely lately..” Yeri teased, a glint in her eye.

 

Wendy pushed behind her to count the tips in the drawer. “You’re pretty brave for $12 miss Yerim.” Wendy countered.

 

“Hey that was only my first client for today and you know I get less business than you guys!” Yeri croaked, and Wendy knew she had successfully averted yet another confrontation about Irene.

 

In all honesty, Wendy already had a crush on Joohyun. They got along very well, and Wendy was astonished by the mystery surrounding the woman. First she comes in piss-drunk, and the next day she’s apologizing for her behavior and talking about her modeling experience. She was floored by the absolute ‘perfect ten’ that Joohyun was.

 

The bell chimed again, and it was Wendy’s 12:30 appointment. She was glad to have a distraction from Joohyun, because she was all that Wendy could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Like I said, updates will be every other day at around 12 pm EST, it was delayed a bit today because of Comcast... gotta love em.
> 
> Yell at me on twitter if you'd like @sapphicirene :)


	3. trois (III)

www(.)youtube.com/watch?v=Gru4IfbKlfU ;)

* * *

Wendy’s back was starting to ache. She had been bent over her client for the last 6 hours with very minimal breaks. The woman, a relatively tall bassist that Wendy had known for a while, was getting a full arm sleeve.

 

“Wendy, you can finish for today if you want. I can hear you groaning.” The woman offered.

 

Wendy stretched her back, and a loud grunt escaped her lips.

 

“Thanks Sunmi.” Wendy returned, still stretching.

 

The woman sat up off of the table and examined the still bleeding and extremely fresh ink. “Wendy this looks amazing, I don’t know how you manage to do it every time..” She trailed off, wincing as she tried to move and look at the less easily visible parts of her arm.

 

“Hey!” Wendy squeaked, grabbing Sunmi and steadying her. “Don’t mess up my hard work! I’ll wrap this up and send you off for now, but we still have a few more sessions left.”

 

Wendy finished the wrapping and left to go to the cash register, letting Sunmi wander around the shop. The older woman approached Seulgi, who was currently on stage, and performing a new song.

 

Wendy heard Sunmi whooping and loudly clapping for Seulgi as the music ended, and a thousand kilowatt smile spread on Seulgi’s face.

 

“THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE HER!” Sunmi yelled, grabbing Seulgi off stage and hugging her tightly. Wendy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but she was elated that Seulgi and her girlfriend of almost 3 years were so happy together. Wendy pencilled in Sunmi’s next appointment, and watched Sunmi and Seulgi walk hand in hand to the front desk.

 

“Oh get MARRIED already.” Wendy teased as the two women walked into earshot.

 

“That’s the plan!” Sunmi replied, kissing Seulgi on the cheek and waving goodbye to Wendy.

 

“You better take care of that tattoo as well as you take care of your girlfriend, Sun!” Wendy jibed, playfully pushing Sunmi out of the shop.

 

The bell tinkled again.

 

“The whole time I was working on her, she was talking about you.” Wendy stated, shooting a knowing look at Seulgi, who was blushing bright red.

 

“Oh? I really love her too, you know. I wanna marry her Wan.” Seulgi said quite bashfully.

 

“Well at least it seems you’re both on the same page with that then, huh? The love you guys have is so admirable. I want that someday.” Wendy returned, a warm smile on her face.

 

“Well if I’m being honest, I saw something special between you and Irene.” Seulgi said, in a teasing but ultimately sincere tone.

 

“Ah will you all shut up about that? We just met!” Wendy said, annoyed. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Seulgi, “But you really think so?” she finished.

 

“Yeah! You should have seen the way she was looking at you, Wannie.”

 

Wendy blushed and avoided looking anywhere near Seulgi. A girl could dream, at least.

 

“She’s coming in tomorrow to get a tattoo from me.”

 

Seulgi looked rather shocked “Wow really? I didn’t think she’d want one after coming in that trashed..”

 

Wendy laughed. “I didn’t either, but she insisted. I’m pretty excited to do it. Of all the gay artists in here,” she gestured to her employees, “she picked me!”

 

“Well then make sure you take care of her Wan, you never know what could _come_ out of it.” Seulgi said, winking and walking away back to her station.

 

...

 

Wendy was finally at her apartment. It was a long day, and she was glad to be home. She unlocked her door, and threw her purse on the counter without much thought. Her apartment was not as nearly well decorated as her shop. Perfect Ten was her pride and joy, but her apartment was just where she slept. And it didn’t really matter to her anyway, she spent much more time at the parlor than she did at home.

 

She quickly changed out of her coffee-stained clothes into her favorite oversized shirt and slumped onto her couch. Wendy turned on her bluetooth speaker and turned on her ‘unwind’ playlist. The first song that came on, and one of her favorites, was “What You Won’t Do For Love” by Bobby Caldwell. While she was scrolling through her phone, she alternated between humming and singing along.

 

There was suddenly an influx of messages from the groupchat.

 

**_Slug_ **

_hey by any chance did you guys happen to check the schedule for tomorrow before you left? :D_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_skdjalksjdlak yeah I did…_

_“10:00 a.m. - Irene <3” _

_HAHAHAHAHAAHA_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_LMFAO WAN how did i miss that… omg please get a room_

 

**_Slug_ **

_I mean yeah you could always just use the back room if that’s more private :3_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_KSJFKSHAJSDHK yea seungweenie i’m sure you guys would want some privacy_

 

**_Me_ **

_hey!!!!!!! you guys better fucking watch it._

_I’m still your boss >:( _

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_yeah whatever lol.. I’m really gonna miss my 12 dollars and the cheesy inspirational post-it notes you leave around the shop…_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_^^_

 

**Slug**

_hey… I like those :c_

 

**_Me_ **

_I’m glad someone appreciates me slug_

 

She closed the messages app and returned to singing along absentmindedly to the song that was playing. Wendy was rather anxious about her appointment with Irene tomorrow. She wanted to be as prepared as humanly possible, so she started researching some possible designs online. She also pulled out her treasured moleskine notebook and started doodling. Her trademark art style was a mix of minimalism and thin lines that she sometimes intermixed with neo traditional art styles.

 

Wendy was diligent in her work, and her journal was tattered enough to show it. Pages were constantly ripped out, or doodled on completely. More often than not, her clients were happy with the first drawing they were shown, but Wendy was thorough. Sometimes she would have pages upon pages of concepts for one design, until she felt happy with how it might look.

 

And of course, Irene was no exception. Wendy drew about 15 different crowns, in color and in black and white, because she was unsure of what Irene would want. Some were more traditionalist, and some were sketchy and sported thin and feminine lines, all of which Wendy thought would look beautiful on Joohyun’s milky-white skin.

 

Wendy’s personal favorite was a simple crown, with thin lines that doubled up in a way that made them look almost like lace. She decided that this design would be in red, and she thought it suited Irene well, a play on her softness and sharpness.

 

Wendy was getting tired now, it was almost 2 a.m., she had already drawn far past her bedtime, but she always checked the company email before sleeping. She was pleasantly surprised to see an email from Irene.

 

_From: bae.joohyun@models.ca.com_

_To: wendy@perfect_ten.net_

_Subject: Something To Help You…_

_Attachments: (peekaboo_shoot_irene.jpeg ; crown_closeup.jpeg)_

_Hi Seungwan,_

 

_It’s Joohyun. :)_

_I figured maybe the chat we had earlier wasn’t enough to explain how I really felt about that shoot, so I attached my favorite pic below and a cropped and zoomed version of the crown. You don’t have to message me back, I just figured you might want to see these._

 

_Thank you sweetheart, and I’ll see you tomorrow!_

_Joohyun.. xx_

 

Sweetheart…. Wendy stared at that word. Longer than she should have. Wendy was a stickler for professionalism when it came to tattooing, and the last thing she wanted to think about was how flustered she was by one simple word. How would she react when Irene was there in person?

 

She was especially concerned with this dilemma once she had opened the attachments on the email. Irene was sitting rather relaxed in front of some foliage, and it was clear that despite whatever she was modelling _for_ , she was the focus of the photo. Her lips, and really everything in the photo, were a stunning shade of scarlet that made Joohyun absolutely glow. Her hair was windswept, but not messy, and a rather dainty looking crown was perched on her head. She looked ethereal, and Wendy’s breath caught in her throat. All she could do was stare, and she thanked her lucky stars that it was a photo rather than Joohyun in the flesh. That was a problem for tomorrow, evidently.

 

She figured the best thing she could do for herself was at least sleep soundly for the rest of the night, and try to be well rested. She climbed into her bed, and placed the journal and her phone on the bedside table.

  
Wendy, again, was lulled to sleep thinking of Joohyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! this chapter was more of a filler if y'all couldn't tell skdjsdj but! i promise this was the last of it's kind... thank you so much for reading!


	4. quatre (IV)

Wendy woke up in a cold sweat. She was incredibly nervous about this morning, which was extremely out of character for her. 

 

She took a shower and picked out her best clothes. She decided on a tighter, more body hugging striped shirt that wouldn’t get in the way of her tattooing, and a pair of white slacks to match. She left her hair down today, and put in her contacts. She looked at herself in the mirror, and hoped she looked decent.

  
She wanted to look good for Irene, but she wanted her tattoo to be better. After she finished getting dressed, she edited some of her doodles one final time, and looked at the time on her phone. It was only 9 a.m., but she figured she would leave early anyway.

 

...

 

The drive to Perfect Ten was only 10 minutes, and Wendy walked to the back door, about to unlock it when she realized it was already open. Typically her friends arrive later than her, so she reached into her purse and reached for the pepper spray she always keeps handy. She gingerly opened the backdoor and prepared herself, expecting the worst.

 

She doesn’t see anything physically disturbed, but notices that one of the 3 rooms in her vicinity is open. It’s Wendy’s office, and the lights are on.

 

She hears some noises, so she sneaks to where she can peek into the ajar door frame. Her heart is pounding in her ears. She’s terrified, but she would risk anything for Perfect Ten, so she takes a quick look inside. 

 

Joy is sitting in Wendy’s office chair, and Yeri is straddling her lap, both women too busy making out to notice that Wendy had spotted them.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Wendy screeched, startling the two women.

 

Yeri immediately hopped off of Joy’s lap, and both women looked frazzled. There was a long and awkward pause, until Joy and Yeri both started cackling, that is.

 

“Wannie I’m surprised you finally found out!” Joy said, pulling Yeri to sit on her lap. Yeri had also joined in on the laughter.

 

Wendy’s face was 3 different shades of crimson; embarrassment, anger, and fright painting her face.

 

“GET OUT OF MY CHAIR YOU HEATHENS!! I’M SO DISGUSTED. LEAVE MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!” Wendy continued to shriek, physically assaulting Joy and Yeri in the process.

 

Joy picked up Yeri bridal style and awkwardly stumbled out of the room, laughing and kissing Yeri’s forehead on the way out.

 

“I HATE YOU GUYS BUT YOU’RE REALLY CUTE TOGETHER!” Wendy shouted as she slammed her door shut. It was only 9:40, so she sat in the only untainted chair in the room and tried to destress a bit. She was already confused about her situation with Irene but now what was going on with Yeri and Joy? After the initial shock was over, she opened her door, fully prepared to interrogate the two women. Except, she could only see Joy. Wendy assumed that Yeri must have left to get coffee from the cafe down the street, as she usually did in the mornings.

 

“Hey Wan!” Joy said, sitting at her station and filing her nails, to Wendy’s disgust.

 

“I hope you’re clean all of that up later. This has to be sterile you idiot! I don’t even wanna know why you’re filing your nails…” Wendy trailed off.

 

“Ah don’t worry grandma, I’ll clean it in a sec. And don’t worry, we aren’t that far along yet Wen.” Joy smirks, looking up from her nails to wink at her.

 

“Well what’s going on with you guys then? Are you guys.. together?” Wendy presses, somewhat hesitant.

 

Joy frowns. “Ah, I mean no? As of right now we haven’t labelled anything… but I... nevermind.” She finished, shaking her head dejectedly.

 

Wendy tried to read the look on Joy’s face. Sadness? Anger? Whatever it was, it wasn’t happy. Joy was typically very bubbly and playful, but recently she’d been more malicious in her teasing, and Wendy had definitely noticed.

 

“Joy. Projecting much?”

 

“Hmm? What do you mean by that, hag?” Joy snapped, filing her nails a bit harder than before. Wendy had obviously touched a sensitive point.

 

“When you went up on stage and ‘congratulated’ me for being in love? Teasing me for having a crush on Irene? I know you probably would have done that anyway, but… it seems a little more personal than normal, Sooyoung.” Wendy said, pausing to examine the Joy’s reaction. The younger woman sat stone faced and rigid. 

 

“And it all makes sense now, after what I just walked in on.” she added.

 

Joy stopped filing her nails and her knuckles went white around the nail file.

 

“Yeah and so WHAT, Seungwan! It’s none of your fucking business.” 

 

“You  _ made  _ it my business when you brought it into the workplace, and even more literally when you brought it into my OFFICE.” Wendy seethed.

 

Joy stood up from her chair. She looked as if she was going to fire back, but she just dropped her head, defeated. “Seungwan I don’t know what to do..” She had started sobbing, her shoulders bobbing with every breath.

 

Wendy, immediately wracked with guilt for losing her temper, enveloped the taller girl into a hug. Joy convulsed with every sob, holding onto Wendy tightly. Wendy caressed the back of her head, stroking her hair softly until Joy had somewhat composed herself.

 

Wendy pulled away first when she felt Joy calm down, and placed both hands on the sides of Joy’s arms, rubbing up and down. 

 

“Sooyoung?”

 

“I don’t know Seungwan… I don’t know what to do…” she said, her voice wavering.

 

“Well can you explain to me what happened first?” 

 

“I.. we both..” she sighed. “I don’t know how it happened Wendy. She was at my apartment one night a few months ago. We were watching a movie, and she held my hand and… we started kissing.” she paused to gauge Wendy’s reaction.

 

Wendy nodded, signaling Joy to keep going.

 

“And like a month ago I realized I had feelings for her. I don’t know if she feels the same way, because she’s been very secretive about everything and whenever I compliment her or try to be ‘girlfriend-like’ she shuts down. It sucks, but I can't stop myself, Seungwan.”

 

“Joy. We both know how emotionally crippled Yerim can be. Can you even remember the last time she told anyone around here she loved them? Yeri is in her own world sometimes, but it’s not like she would just kiss  _ anyone _ , Sooyoung. She’s always with you, always texting you, and how much do you wanna bet she’s ordering your coffee right now?” Wendy replied.

 

“But what if she doesn’t like me Wan? What then?” Joy said, averting eye contact with Wendy.

 

“I honestly think you’re overthinking things, Sooyoung. I’ll go into my office, under the pretense of being ‘scarred’ from what I saw you guys doing, and you can talk to her?” Wendy offered.

 

Joy paused to consider what she had said.

 

“Please just try. It hurts me to see you so upset.”

 

“Okay Wan, you’re right. I’ll try…” Joy said, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I’m sorry.”

 

Wendy nodded. “It’s okay, I’m sorry too.” She punched Joy’s arm gently. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

 

Joy scoffed. “Ew! Wan you ruined such a nice moment. Now LEAVE! She should be coming back any second now and I still have to give myself a pep talk. Shoo!”

 

Wendy rolled her eyes and sat back down in her office. It was 9:50, and she hoped both Yeri and Irene would hurry already. She was getting impatient, purely because of how anxious she was growing as every minute passed.

 

She flipped through the designs in her journal one last time, reviewing her favorites and the ones she thought Irene might like. She really hoped that Joohyun would pick her favorite design, but Wendy was grateful that Irene had chosen her and her artwork regardless.

 

The alarm on her phone started ringing. It was 10:00 a.m..

 

Wendy sat up from her chair, and grabbed the keys to the front door. On her walk out of her office, she noticed that Yeri and Joy were nowhere to be seen, and a drink tray (with only two coffees) was left on the front counter with a note.

 

_ “Hey Seungwan, me and Yeri went to go talk at the cafe for a bit. Wish me luck… and enjoy the coffee. -Joy a.k.a. Boo Boo the Fool” _

 

Wendy snorted and stashed the note in her pocket. She knew that when they were happily together she could throw this in their faces, for the sheer sentimentality of course.

 

She unlocked the door and noticed a rather posh looking car outside. That was odd. It definitely didn’t belong to anyone she knew. Unless Seulgi had got a new car and parked in the customer lot, that is. But Tuesdays were Seulgi’s days off, so that was completely out of the question.

 

Wendy squinted to try and look into the car, but the door opened and none other than Bae Joohyun stepped out, fluttering her fingers at Wendy. Even the way she waved was expensive looking.

 

Wendy beamed at her and waved like an idiot. She couldn’t help it. She may have been feeling anxious before, but nothing could compare to how she felt when she saw Joohyun.

 

“Hiiiii Joohyun!” she yelled, continuing to wave excitedly.

 

Irene bent down to get her purse in the passenger seat, and when she heard Wendy, she started giggling and waving back just as enthusiastically.

 

Wendy waited for Irene to walk up to her, and took the time to appreciate Irene’s choice of clothes. She looked comfortable again, but still just as gorgeous. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and she wore a plain white t-shirt with black athletic shorts. Wendy was shocked at Irene’s beauty, but she managed to compose herself before Irene approached her.

 

“Good morning princess! Ready for your tattoo?” Wendy asked.

 

Joohyun smiled widely, and replied “Ah yeah I am! A bit nervous though.” She admitted.

 

Wendy ushered her in, and the bells on the door chimed as they walked in together.

  
“That’s completely normal! Most people are, and besides, you’ll have me right there so hopefully you won’t be too worried.” Wendy replied. Irene nodded, but was silent as they walked towards Wendy’s station.

 

“Sit here, if you would.” Wendy said, and patted her tattoo bench. “I’m gonna grab my journal quickly and we can discuss designs, does that sound alright?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Irene said, a hesitant smile on her face.

 

Wendy walked to her office, and grabbed her journal. When she returned, Irene was staring fixedly at the tattoo gun, her face whiter than before.

 

Wendy sat down and rolled her chair closer to Irene. She handed Irene the journal, the pages open to the various designs she had drafted the night before. Irene grabbed it tentatively, and her other hand reached for Wendy’s, squeezing tightly.

 

“S-Seungwan am I gonna be okay?”

 

Wendy squeezed her hand tighter. “I think you’ll be absolutely fine, princess. I’ll be here to talk you through this and explain everything, and the second you’re in pain or even slightly uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” Wendy made eye contact with Irene, her eyes just as sparkling as the night they first met.

 

“I can do this as long as you’ll help me. I’ll be okay.” Irene replied, reassuring both herself and Seungwan. She withdrew her hand from Wendy’s and pointed at a design in the journal.

 

“I like this one.” she said, pointing to Wendy’s favorite sketch: the one she had specifically designed with Irene in mind.

 

Wendy was delighted, and it showed on her face. “Really? Awesome… that was my favorite design, and I actually sketched it based on my first impression of you: soft looking, but ultimately sharp, strong and demanding of attention. That reference you sent me was astounding, Joohyun.” Wendy admitted, cheeks flaring pink at her own subtle confession.

 

Irene blushed deeply at the compliment, astonished that Wendy had put that much thought into it. “Thank you.” she replied softly.

 

“So did you decide where you wanted the tattoo, exactly?” 

 

Irene began to roll up her shorts on her left thigh. “If you could do it here, I’d like that.” she said, pointing to an area on her upper thigh that neared her hips.

 

“And you want it in red too? Like the drawing?”

 

“Yes, you have a wonderful eye.” Irene replied.

 

Wendy beamed at the remark. She rolled over to her desk to ready her materials and put on gloves. She triple checked that everything was sterile, and grabbed the razor and soap first.

  
“Okay princess, look at me?” 

 

Irene complied and looked at Wendy, a nervous smile on her face.

  
“I’m just gonna make sure that the surface I’m working on is as clean and smooth as possible, so I just have to shave this area quickly, alright?”

 

Irene nodded, putting her head back in the headrest and staring up at the ceiling once again. Wendy quickly shaved the area (not that she needed to, because Irene’s skin was soft and smooth anyway) and lightly tapped the outside of her thigh to let Irene know she was finished.

 

“Alright! Now I’m just gonna clean this up with some rubbing alcohol, and then I’ll explain everything I’m doing before I begin.” Wendy cooed.

 

Irene nodded, and once the area was clean, Wendy began to talk again.

 

“Okay so I’ve just printed out this design onto the transfer paper, and I’m gonna put it on your thigh, kinda like a stencil. It works like a temporary tattoo, so I have to wet it for it to transfer properly. The water might be cold though, sorry about that.” she stated.

 

Irene winced slightly at the cold water, but relaxed under Wendy’s touch. 

 

“You’re really good at this, sweetheart.” Irene said. Wendy blushed and continued to clean Irene’s upper thigh, trying not to think about how much the nickname affected her.

 

“It is my job, after all.” Wendy said. “Alright I’m finished cleaning this, so I’m gonna switch to a new pair of gloves and then we’ll get started.” she said, removing her gloves with a flourish.

 

Wendy stood up and walked to the trash can, throwing the gloves away. She was about to put on a new pair, but she was interrupted by Irene’s voice.

 

“Wait, please.” Irene said, her voice soft. “Can you come here for a minute?”

 

Wendy walked over to where Irene was laying on the tattoo bench. “Yes?” Wendy tried to mask the anything-but-professional concern in her voice, to no avail.

 

Irene raised her hand out to Wendy, and Wendy slipped her hand into Irene’s. Irene brought their intertwined hands to her lips, and kissed the back of Wendy’s hand gently.

 

“Thank you, Seungwannie.” 

 

“O-of course Joohyun.” Wendy replied, and briskly walked over to her desk. She reluctantly washed her hands, put on some new gloves, and walked back over to Irene. Wendy snapped her gloves for emphasis and sat down in her rolling chair.

 

“Are you ready?”


	5. cinq (V)

“Ah shit, actually let me do something real quick, sorry princess.” Wendy sighed.

 

She pulled out her phone, and opened her messages to her conversation with Joy.

 

**_Me_ **

_hey satan, you gonna be here soon? I’m DYING here_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_jfc cockblock much_

_i’m_ _busy ;)_

 

**_Me_ **

_don't be gross sooyoung just hurry up :/_

 

Wendy put her phone back in her pocket, and annoyedly sighed, remembering she had to replace her gloves again and resterilize herself.

 

“Take your time Seungwannie, I’m okay.” Irene said.

 

“Thank you, my friends are just, having issues of their own apparently.” Wendy said from the sink, washing her hands.

 

“How so?”

 

“Well about 20 minutes before you walked in, I found two of my coworkers making out in my office. One left, and I had to deal with the other. I didn’t even know they were like, together, or whatever.”

 

“Ah.” Irene nodded.

 

“And I’m the only one here right now because I made them go talk out their feelings at the cafe down the street, and my other friend stays with her girlfriend on Monday nights, so I let her take off Tuesdays.” Wendy said, unintentionally rambling on.

 

Wendy had finished washing her hands and she placed a new pair of gloves on. She walked back to Irene and started preparing her materials. Irene was silent, probably out of nerves.

 

“You know, you’re so beautiful Wan.” Irene blurted out, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone so beautiful, inside and out.” she finished.

 

Wendy smiled, and she felt her cheeks growing hot. “Thank you.“ she paused, unsure how to continue without making a fool of herself, “I’m gonna get started now, and because your tattoo is so small and only one color, it shouldn’t be too long.”

 

Wendy put some ink on the needle, the buzzing of the machine made Irene noticeably wince on the table.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you comfortable?” Wendy said, concerned.

 

Irene shook her head. “Ah- I’ll, I’ll be okay. Just please be gentle.”

 

Wendy nodded. The bells on the door chimed, and Yeri and Joy walked in together, hand in hand.

 

“Hey! Get over here you two.” Wendy beckoned, “Come say hi to Irene.” Wendy couldn’t help but notice the matching goofy smiles on their faces.

 

Yeri and Joy, swinging their intertwined hands together, walked over to where Irene was laying on the tattoo bench, and where Wendy was finishing putting ink in the needle.

 

“Wan we aren’t your parents, you don’t have to introduce us to your girlfriend.” Yeri said, a smirk on her face.

 

“Well yeah but maybe you should introduce me to yours, Yerm.” Wendy fired back, darting her eyes to the women’s hands.

 

Yeri and Joy exchanged glances, both women blushing severely.

 

Wendy revelled in the silence from the usually obnoxious duo. “What, are you going _soft_ Yerimmie?” Wendy said, a wide smirk on her face.

 

Yeri instantly withdrew her hand from Joy’s and curled it into a fist. “What did you say, Weenie? Never.” she replied, visibly tense at the comment.

 

Joy rolled her eyes and backhanded Yeri’s arm, earning her a hurt look from the shorter woman. Joy sighed loudly and put her hand, palm up, in reach of Yeri’s hand.

 

“I’m only soft for Joy.” Yeri replied, huffing and reintertwining her and Joy’s fingers. She blushed bright red and Joy stood, satisfied, next to her. Joy smiled triumphantly as Yeri stood on her tippie toes to kiss her cheek.

 

“I told her she can’t be emotionally incompetent anymore.” Joy said.

 

“Yeah yeah, look at me! Already a victim of Park Sooyoung’s irresistible charm…” Yeri said teasingly, smiling up at her warmly.

 

“You guys are adorable together.” Irene chimed in.

 

“We know! But we can’t help but feel sad for poor lonely, and SINGLE, Wannie over there.” Joy said in mock pity. Sooyoung winked at Irene, who giggled and looked at Wendy, whose face was sheet-white.

 

“Get out of here you stupid lovebirds! I better not find you guys making out in my office anymore. Or anywhere, actually.” Wendy deadpanned. The two women walked away and began chatting at Joy’s station at the other side of the shop.

 

Wendy placed her fingers on Irene’s thigh, steadying the skin she was about to tattoo. She hoped Irene wouldn’t notice the slight shake in her hand. Her own skin went electric when she touched Irene, and she hoped that her nerves wouldn’t get in the way of her work.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna get started. Try not to move, and let me know if you’re uncomfortable, princess. This is all about you.” Wendy said, her voice low in concentration, willing as hard as she could for her hand to stop subtly trembling.

 

Wendy adjusted the gun in her hands and started the motor, the needle oscillating and buzzing accordingly. She lowered it to Irene’s thigh and made contact.

 

She began outlining the first small line on the outside of Irene’s thigh. Irene mewled in response, twitching her leg subconsciously. Wendy continued to outline, and Irene let out a series of whimpers as Wendy neared closer to her hip bone, which was more sensitive.

 

“You okay princess?” She said, continuing to focus on her work.

 

Irene let out a weak “Mhm.” and stopped moving her leg.

 

“Thank you for being still.” Wendy said, and she had finished a quarter of the crown. “I’m gonna give you a break, how do you like it so far?” Wendy said, wiping the excreting blood and ink from Joohyun’s thigh with a washcloth.

 

Irene, despite the lack of color on her face, smiled widely. “Looks great, but... can I ask a favor?”

 

Wendy nodded, continuing to examine her work.

 

“Can you… sing for me?” Irene said, her voice quiet. “You’re known for that right?”

 

Wendy nodded, this was a typical request from her clients, so she didn’t think much of it. She tried to think of something calming, and her mind immediately went to “What You Won’t Do For Love” by Bobby Caldwell, the song she had on repeat when she first drew Irene’s tattoo.

 

Wendy switched on the motor in the machine and started to tattoo Irene again. The older woman winced and groaned as she felt the needle against her skin, until Wendy started to sing.

 

_I guess you wonder where I’ve been_

 

The buzzing of the machine served as Wendy’s only backing.

 

_I searched to find a love within_

 

Irene had stopped whining at the pain, and it was clear she was hooked on every one of Wendy’s melodious and honey-like words. Wendy felt the muscles in Irene’s thigh relax.

 

_I came back to let you know_

_Got a thing for you and I can’t let go_

 

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me_

_Well I’m in a daze from your love, you see_

_I came back to let you know_

_Got a thing for you and I can’t let go_

 

Wendy was almost halfway done with the tattoo now. Her voice soothed Irene, and she had stopped fidgeting on the table the second Wendy had started singing. Wendy paused at the end of the verse to steal a glance at Irene. She had her eyes closed, and a soft smile on her face. She looked so serene and Wendy couldn’t help but mirror her smile.

 

“Almost done, princess.” Wendy said, and Irene’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“I could listen to your voice all day.”

 

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone!” Joy piped in from the opposite corner of the store.

 

Wendy rolled her eyes and refocused on the task at hand. She was done with the first outline, and now she just had to go over the details to finish the lacy look of the tattoo. Wendy explained the last of what she had to finish, and Irene nodded in understanding.

 

Wendy started the drone of the machine again, and kept singing.

 

_Some people go around the world for love_

_But they may never find what they dream of_

 

_What you won't do, to do for love_

_You tried everything but you don't give up_

_In my world only you_

_Make me do for love what I would not do_

 

Wendy finished up the tattoo, and the rest of the song. She wiped away the remaining mess she had made, and inspected her work. This was one of her favorite tattoos, easily.

  
“You’re all done!” she chirped. “You can sit up princess, but just be careful.”

 

Irene sat up gingerly and hung her legs off the side of the bench. She examined the tattoo and the angry red skin around it. Her face was unreadable, and Wendy was growing nervous as Irene stared at the tattoo silently.

 

“I love it.” she finally said. A beaming smile spread on her face. Wendy tidied her workspace and let Joohyun further gawk at her handiwork.

 

Wendy finished cleaning herself up and went back to where Irene was sitting. She still had to wrap up her tattoo, which meant positioning herself between Irene’s dangling legs. She slowly scooted her chair towards Irene, hesitant to look at her.

 

“Hi,” she said, smiling awkwardly at Irene from between the older woman’s legs “Can lift your leg, yeah like that-” she continued, her voice wavering. Irene had placed her leg over Wendy’s shoulder in a way that gave Wendy leverage to wrap the clear material over her tattoo, her heel digging into Wendy’s shoulder.

 

Wendy was blushing profusely, and Irene was grinning down at her. Wendy, who was feigning intense interest in her work, so she wouldn’t have to make eye contact with her, didn’t notice that Irene had bent down to whisper in her ear.

 

“I could get used to you between my legs.” She drawled, brushing Wendy’s hair away from her eyes.

 

Wendy loudly swallowed and her fingers fumbled away from the slick material of the wrap. “You’re all done!” she squeaked out, rolling her chair away as quickly as she could. She scurried over to her desk and began organizing her tools to avoid looking at Irene before the intense blush on her face could subside.

 

Irene loudly laughed and hopped down gently from the bench.

 

“Seriously though, thank you Seungwan. It’s beautiful!” Irene said, approaching Wendy from behind and placing her hand on the younger woman’s back.

 

Wendy hadn’t been more flustered in her life. “A-Ah yes, o-o-kay, I’ll just take you up front then.” Wendy said. She hadn’t told her, but Wendy had decided to do the tattoo pro bono. The women walked up to the front counter, Irene following Wendy closely.

 

Wendy grabbed a pamphlet about tattoo aftercare for Irene from the front desk. “Here- please promise me you’ll do all of this.” Wendy said, handing the brochure to her.

 

“Anything for you, Wan.” Irene replied. “So what’s the damage then?” she continued, fishing for her credit card in her purse.

 

“Nothing, princess.” Wendy said, a warm smile on her face.

 

Irene stopped what she was doing, her mouth agape and her eyes bulging. “What? W-Wan I can’t let you do that..” She said, shocked.

 

“Well you’re gonna have to, because suddenly-” she stopped and fiddled with something on the cash register, and it made a peculiar ding. “-the cash register is broken. We don’t accept cash, credit, or debit.” Wendy said, smiling slyly.

 

“Maybe I have a compromise then?” Irene’s eyes glinted mischievously.

 

“I’m listening.” Wendy said, eagerly anticipating Irene’s proposal.

 

“How about I take you out then, on a dinner date.” Irene offered, mimicking Wendy’s nonchalant tone.

 

Wendy smiled, and so did Irene.

 

“I’d love that, Joohyun, and just in case you didn’t notice,” Wendy said, taking the pamphlet from Irene and pointing to a corner on the inside flap, “here’s my number.”

 

“You’re clever huh?” Irene said, smirking. “I’ll text you, but is Saturday night okay?”

 

Wendy nodded. “I’ll see you then, princess.”


	6. six (VI)

This week at the tattoo parlor was the slowest Wendy thinks she’s ever experienced. Every second without Joohyun was absolute torture. No client she had, no matter how interesting, could compare to her. Her employees wouldn’t let her hear the end of it either.

 

Any second they got, all three of her friends were hounding her about her interactions with Irene, and frankly, Wendy was growing tired of it. All she wanted was to see Joohyun again. The week dragged on and on, seemingly endless.

 

And that wasn’t to say that the week was boring, either. The recent blossoming of Joy and Yeri’s relationship (affectionately dubbed ‘Joyri’) was a hot topic between the employees and the customers alike. It was blatantly obvious that Joy and Yeri were the only ones that didn’t expect themselves to end up together, though.

 

Aside from the piddling relationship gossip from Joyri, the only thing that was keeping Wendy sane throughout the week was answering Irene’s texts.

 

**_Princess_ **

_ good morning seungwannie~ _

 

**_Me_ **

_ good morning :) _

_ i can’t wait to see you tonight... _

 

**_Princess_ **

_ me too, sweetheart _

_ i know you’ll look stunning regardless, but wear something nice ;) _

 

**_Me_ **

_ oh.. hyunnie please don’t spend too much on me.. _

_ and I’ll wear my best, but anything of mine pales in comparison to you _

 

**_Princess_ **

_ ah don’t say that.. _

_ i'm so sorry but I have to get back to work... _

_ i'll pick you up at 7? _

 

**_Me_ **

_ okay! see you then :) _

 

Wendy glanced at the clock. It was only 4 p.m. She had already told her friends that she would be leaving early today though, so she grabbed her belongings and clocked out. She didn’t care if she was heinously early, she wanted to be as ready as possible for Joohyun. This was their first date, after all.

 

…

  
Wendy arrived home, and immediately tore apart her closet. She frantically sweeped through all of her “fancy” outfits, and had narrowed down her choices to a dress and a nicer button up shirt and slacks.

 

After blankly staring at both options for a good half hour, Wendy decided on the dress. It was a deep burgundy color, and it was her favorite because of how well it accentuated her features. The dress was of decent length, and Wendy decided to pair it with some simple beige heels. Wendy loved simplicity, and it showed in her tattooing, and in her personal style.

 

She took a shower, and was extremely thorough in doing so. She applied minimal makeup, and put her hair in a half up, half down, style. It was almost 7, and Wendy did a quick glance-over to make sure she looked alright before Irene came to pick her up.

 

She arranged her handbag, putting in some mints (just in case) and her makeup. It was then that Wendy heard a knock at the door. Her heart started beating rapidly.

 

She opened the door, and there was Joohyun in all her beauty. Her hair was down and she was wearing an off the shoulder black dress that was short but still tasteful. Wendy’s eyes traveled down to her legs, which were accentuated by black velvet thigh-high boots. Wendy was in absolute awe.

 

Irene blushed at the way she saw Wendy eyeing her up. 

 

“Joohyun…” Wendy said, her voice betraying how shocked she was, “You’re absolutely stunning.”

 

“Thank you. But look who’s talking.” Irene said, beaming. It was her turn to eye up Wendy now, her eyes stopping at where Wendy’s dress hugged her curves. “Wow. Aren’t I lucky?” she said.

 

Both women smiled at each other, nervous tension invaded the air.

 

“May I?” Irene said, breaking the silence.

 

Irene curtseyed jokingly for Wendy, and held out her hand. Wendy giggled and slipped her hand into Joohyun’s, grateful for the physical contact. Irene lead Wendy out to her car, but refused to let Wendy hop in without first opening the door for her.

 

“What a gentleman.” Wendy cooed, smiling at Irene’s antics, to which Irene responded with a wink. 

 

…

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Wendy shrank internally. She recognized the venue instantly, Moonlight Sonata was revered in the city for being luxurious and extremely posh. A reservation at Moonlight Sonata was something that only the city’s richest executives could afford. 

 

“Hyunnie, this is too much.” Wendy frowned.

 

“Nothing is too much for my Seungwan.” she replied, helping Wendy step out of the car. “And besides, the most expensive thing in here will be you on my arm.” she said.

 

Wendy blushed and interlocked arms with Joohyun, who walked directly past the line of people waiting for reservations.

 

She nodded at the hostess, who lead them past the patrons in the restaurant towards the back. Wendy couldn’t help but feel anxious, as Irene walked in like she owned the place. 

 

“Joohyun is this a drug front?” she blurted out. 

 

Irene let out a loud laugh and pinched Wendy’s cheek in response.

 

“No silly, this is what connections are for.” Irene responded, figuratively puffing her chest. “Only the best for you, Wannie.”

 

The hostess had gestured to the back room and bowed, returning to her station at the front of the restaurant.

 

The women entered the back room, which was dimly lit and adorned with twinkling lights. There was a small flower arrangement in the middle of table, and soft and romantic music being piped in through the speakers.    
  
“I came in earlier today and decorated this myself, with the permission of the owners of course.” Irene said, turning to face Wendy and taking Wendy’s hands in hers. “Do you like it? If it’s too much we can just go to the main dining room, because I didn’t know-” Irene said, fumbling over her words.

 

“No, I love it. It’s beautiful, Hyunnie.” Wendy said, taken aback by the pure effort Joohyun had put into the whole affair.

 

Irene only smiled in response, seemingly relieved. She lead Wendy to the table, and they both sat down in their chairs. The menus in front of them were rather barren, and only had a few options. At the top of the menu was written “For Joohyun and Special Guest- Seungwannie~” as if Irene had told them ahead of time.

 

Wendy grinned at the small detail, and both women skimmed the items in silence. Wendy decided on a steak, and was waiting for Irene to choose her meal.

 

Wendy took the downtime as an excuse to stare shamelessly at Irene, who was too focused reading the menu to notice. Irene’s face scrunched in concentration, a slight frown masking her features. Wendy’s eyes drifted to Joohyun’s pouty lips. They were tinted a deep shade of purplish red, and Wendy couldn’t help but notice how full and kissable they looked.

  
Wendy had to physically shake herself to unfocus from Irene’s lips, and she hadn’t noticed that Irene was peeking up from the menu at her as she did so.

 

“Like what you see there, Seungwan?” Irene teased, licking her lips.

 

Wendy bit her lip and her eyes squinted into a soundless laugh.

 

“You could say that.” Wendy replied.

 

“Well ditto, beautiful.” she responded, with a wink. Irene put down her menu (she had also decided on steak) and called in a waiter to place their orders. Once the waiter had left, Irene returned her attention to Wendy.

 

“Wan, can I ask you something?”

 

“Go ahead, princess.”

 

“So why tattooing? Like what chain of events lead to that?” she inquired, genuine curiosity in her voice.

 

“Ah it’s a long story, you sure you want to hear me talk that long?” Wendy joked.

 

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, I could listen to you all day.”

 

Wendy blushed, but cleared her throat and started talking.

 

“Well, after high school, I had enrolled in a performance school, for vocal training. I ended up meeting my first serious girlfriend there, and she ran a small stick-and-poke business from her dorm. I had always enjoyed drawing, so it was natural that I stepped in to try it one day, and I haven’t looked back since.”

 

Irene nodded. “Art school huh? How’d your parents like that?” she teased.

 

Wendy smiled awkwardly at Irene. “They didn’t, at all. And especially not after I dropped out, and you know, announced I had a girlfriend.”

 

Irene’s face dropped.   
  


“They weren’t supportive?” she questioned tentatively.

 

Wendy let out an exasperated laugh. “Not at all. They aren’t homophobic, but they aren’t accepting either. I haven’t heard from them in a while. All I know is that they monitor Perfect Ten from a distance, which is why the good reviews are so important to me. I want them to be proud of me, somehow.” Wendy finished.

 

Irene nodded her head sadly. She grabbed Wendy’s hands across the table and rubbed the back of them with her thumbs. “I’m so sorry, Wan. But if it makes you feel any better, the love you put into Perfect Ten really shows, and I’m sure your parents can see that, too.”

 

Wendy squeezed Irene’s hands, comforted immediately by the woman in front of her.

 

“Well I think I can see why you want to be a teacher.” Wendy said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

  
Irene beamed at her, and she interlaced their fingers together.

 

“My mother always told me I had a ‘teacher-like’ aura, whatever that means.”

 

“I can see it.” Wendy said, moving their intertwined hands together playfully. “She’s a smart woman…” she trailed off. 

 

“My mother meant the world to me, and when she passed I was devastated.” Irene continued, no evident sign of sadness on her face, though. “Everytime I comfort someone, it’s like I channel her in me, if that makes sense. Everyone deserves to be as loved as she made me and everyone around her feel.” Irene smiled. “And the best way I could think of doing that was by following in her footsteps.”

 

Wendy squeezed Irene’s hands again.

  
“You somehow find a way to surprise me everytime I talk to you. You’re one of a kind, Bae Joohyun.” 

 

Irene leaned forward from her seat and kissed Wendy’s forehead. She brushed a strand of Wendy’s hair behind her ear, and sat back down in her seat.

 

“You’re too cute, Wannie.”

 

It was then that the waiter had walked in with their food, and Wendy was grateful for the distraction, despite how untimely it was.

 

They had chatted lightly over dinner, Wendy cracking jokes at every possible moment. Joohyun, thankfully, laughed at all of her Seungwan-isms, and Wendy was sad to see their dinner come to a close.

 

“Oh, princess, how’s your tattoo healing by the way?” Wendy asked, scraping the remnants of dinner on her plate.

 

“Very well! I’ve been doing everything that pamphlet said, just like you told me.”

 

“Oh what a good girl.” Wendy purred, trying to get a reaction out of Irene.

 

“Mmh, if anything, you’re  _ my _ good girl. You don’t seem like a dom, Wan.” Irene shot back, completely unphased. She raised her eyebrow, challenging Wendy to disprove her statement.

 

“Come on now, it doesn’t take a detective to figure that out.” Wendy laughed.

 

Irene laughed with her, and they both stood up from their chairs, Irene grabbing Wendy’s hand as they gathered their belongings. Irene had paid for the dinner, despite Wendy’s objections. They walked out of the restaurant together, and Irene waved goodbye to the hostess, who smiled knowingly at the two women. Irene and Wendy walked hand in hand to Irene’s car without a word.

 

Irene put the key in the ignition, and Wendy smiled at her.

 

“Princess, can I ask you something?”

 

“Go ahead, babe.” Irene said, her arm over the passenger seat, backing out of her parking spot.

 

“How did you EVER manage to get us a reservation?” Wendy said.

 

“Ah, my mom’s best friend owns the place. Her daughter was the hostess, and I’ve known them forever.”

 

Wendy nodded. There was a momentary pause in conversation. 

 

“Can I play some music?” she said, pointing to the AUX cable dangling from the car’s stereo.

 

“Go for it, pumpkin.” Irene said, refusing to divert her eyes from the road.

 

Wendy, with a playful glint in her eye, opened her phone to her “Goofs” playlist, and scrolled to “Show Me Your Bba Sae.” It was her secret weapon, no one could keep a straight face when she performed her signature routine to the song.

 

The second the song started playing, Irene whipped her head to look at Wendy.

  
“You’ve GOT to be kidding me.” she said.

 

Wendy only laughed, and started dancing to the garish and rather loud song blasting from the car’s speakers. Thankfully they were stopped at a red light, because Irene had doubled over in laughter at Wendy’s idiotic dance moves. Seungwan was positive she had even heard a few snorts from the usually elegant woman.

 

“Green light!” Wendy warned, and Irene took a second to compose herself.

 

Wendy saw her wipe the tears of laughter running down her cheeks as she began to drive, and neither of them had stopped smiling for the remainder of the drive.

 

…

 

Irene pulled up to Wendy’s apartment complex, and offered to walk her in. Wendy took her up on the offer, and they walked hand in hand until they had reached number 221, Wendy’s place.

 

“I had a great night, thank you Hyunnie.” Wendy said as she fumbled for her keys. She pulled them out of her purse, only to find Irene standing closely behind her. Irene’s arm was on the wall, just above Wendy’s shoulder, pinning her in place.

 

“Me too, Wannie.” she drawled.

 

Irene locked eyes with Seungwan, who had shrunken on the spot. Her eyes went wide, and she hoped Irene couldn’t hear the loud and incessant hammering of her heart.

 

Irene grinned and leaned closer, and Wendy watched Joohyun’s hooded eyes drift to her lips. Wendy swallowed loudly, her heart rate increasing. Wendy hadn’t broke eye contact with Irene, and could only stare at her in shock.

 

Irene leaned closer, and kissed Seungwan’s cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. Irene pulled away and smirked, as if she was enjoying Wendy’s extreme gay panic and inability to react.

 

“Goodnight, Wan.” she said, still grinning, “I’ll see you sometime soon?” and sauntered away, leaving Wendy rooted to the ground in shock.

 

Irene constantly kept Wendy on her toes, and this was the last straw. Wendy knew she had to give Joohyun a taste of her own (kind and thoughtful) medicine.

 

She walked into her apartment, and pulled out her journal. She had plans to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting to the end! thanks so much for supporting this fic! i hope you all enjoy it :)


	7. sept (VII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www(.)youtube.com/watch?v=69mJfm0MZKU  
> www(.)youtube.com/watch?v=jEy6MGu3bIA
> 
> ;)

Wendy had planted herself on her couch, writing furiously in her journal. She had turned on the TV for background noise as she exercised every greasy and overly-romantic bone in her body. She wanted to ask Joohyun to be her girlfriend, but she couldn’t mess it up or disappoint her. Joohyun deserved the best, and Seungwan was determined to deliver.

 

She had trashed at least 3 fully-written pages in her journal, fingers carding her hair in frustration. Her phone had been going off constantly for the short hour that she had been home, and she decided to take a break and finally check who had been blowing up her phone. To no surprise, it was the Perfect Thots groupchat.

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_HEY_

_HEY_

_SEUNGWEENIE_

_HOW WAS YOUR DATE_

_HEY_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_WHAT SHE SAID_  
_WAN_  
_DON’T LEAVE US HANGING, YOU ASSWIPE_

 

**_Slug_ **

_hey calm down guys :(_

_maybe she’s just sleepy_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_or maybe she’s getting railed_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_KKSJKJSJK_  
_BABE_  
_I DIDN’T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE_

 

**_Me_ **

_you guys are gross_

 

**_Slug_ **

_:D hey Wan!!!_

_so how was it?_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_KJDSKJKD WAN_

_HOW WAS SHE_

_DID YOU GET LAID_

 

**_Me_ **

_you’re disgusting, sooyoung._

_slug, it went great!! except for the end, that is_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_oh shit, is Irene a pillow princess?_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_KJDSKJKD_

 

**_Me_ **

_WILL YOU STOP BEING VULGAR_

_it’s not that. she just... we had a great night, and I’m head over heels for her._

_Iijust didn’t have the nerve to kiss her goodnight..._

 

**_Slug_ **

_aww that’s so cute!_

_it’s okay Wan, I didn’t kiss Sunmi until our third date :3_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_LMAOOOOO WE DON’T CALL YOU SEUNGWEENIE FOR NOTHING_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_Wan you’re a fucking idiot!!! she definitely wanted to kiss you. jesus christ she almost jumped you in the middle of the shop_

 

**_Me_ **

_...I know_

_that’s why I need your guys’ help._

 

**_Slug_ **

_AAAH DO I SMELL A GRAND ROMANTIC GESTURE?_

 

**_Yerimmie_ **

_tbh it’s prob just u_

_when was the last time you showered?_

 

**_S(atan)ooyoung_ **

_YERI JSKJSKSJ_

 

Wendy sighed loudly and switched conversations. She opened the one titled “Princess” and began typing.

 

**_Me_ **

_hi princess! I just wanted to say thank you again for the wonderful night.._

_I miss you already._

_but on a more serious note, can you come into the shop tomorrow night? I wanna check and make sure that your tattoo is healing alright._

_is 6 okay?_

 

Wendy regretted sending so many messages at once, but her brain was working faster than her fingers. She had finally thought of the perfect idea. She pulled out her schedule for tomorrow, and called all of her clients, leaving apologetic voicemails. She offered them all a discount, and begged them to forgive her for cancelling on them so late at night, and so last minute.

 

As she finished calling the last customer, a notification popped up at the top of her screen, from none other than Irene.

 

**_Princess_ **

_I miss you too.. i’m glad you enjoyed it :)_

_and yeah, I can come in then._

_I’m gonna go to bed... you tired me out haha_

_goodnight and sweet dreams baby_

 

**_Me_ **

_you too, princess_

 

Wendy grinned widely at her phone. Her heart swelled at the sight of the word ‘baby.’ She hadn’t even heard Joohyun say it in person, but Wendy was just as affected regardless.

 

If everything went according to plan, Wendy knew Irene would be swept right off of her feet. The shop would be closed to the public all day tomorrow, and Wendy recruited her friends to decorate the store. Wendy was currently making a list of what she would need: streamers, fairy lights, and her guitar.

 

Wendy was sure not to leave anything out, and she smiled inwardly thinking about Joohyun’s reaction. She closed her journal, placed it on the nightstand, and crawled under her covers, feebly hoping that she would dream about Joohyun.

 

…

 

Wendy had woken up early to practice. She pulled out her guitar and sat down on her bed. She plucked a few strings tentatively, she was rustier than she thought. Wendy placed her laptop in front of her, a tab opened to the sheet music for “Honey” by Kehlani.

 

She sat and practiced, making mistake after mistake, but she refused to give up so easily. It had been about an hour before she had nearly mastered the song, still tripping up on a few parts, though. Seungwan had taken a break to call Joy, who was in charge of getting the decorations.

 

“Yeah?” Joy said, some rustling in the background interrupting her. She seemed distracted.

 

“Uh, yeah Sooyoung you’re gonna get that stuff I sent you right… Please. And don’t forget to send me pictures okay-”

 

Wendy was interrupted by a loud scream on Joy’s end.

 

“FUCK YERI I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THE STOVE ON THAT HIGH!”

 

Wendy was somewhat worried, but burst into laughter when she overheard the rest of their conversation.

 

“I WANTED TO BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND AND MAKE YOU PANCAKES, OKAY?”

 

A pause.

 

“YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME FOR HELP YOU IMBECILE.” Joy screeched, and Wendy was in stitches, her sides sore from laughing.

 

Wendy heard Sooyoung slam the phone down, and Joy’s voice had quieted to a barely audible din in the background. Wendy, still in the midst of her laughing fit, put her phone on speaker and placed it on the bed, waiting for Joy’s response.

 

After a few more minutes, Wendy was alarmed to hear a sudden and loud outburst from Joy.

 

“Sorry Wan, I’m back. My girlfriend is just INCOMPETENT. Still love her though.” And it was evident that Joy was speaking loudly enough for Yeri to overhear. “Anyway.. yes you idiot I’m gonna go get the decorations now… and some burn ointment for Yeri too I guess.” Joy said.

 

“Make sure you send pictures pleaseeee.” Wendy said.

 

“Will do, boss. Good luck you lovesick idiot!” Joy said, and hung up.

 

Wendy smiled, she truly did love her friends, even if they were annoying most of the time. She picked up her guitar again, and returned to practicing.

  
Wendy finished fine-tuning the last chords of the song, finally happy with her progress. She had sung the song before, but this would be the first time she had played guitar as accompaniment.

 

She still had a few hours to spare, so Wendy had decided to get dressed a little earlier than she had originally anticipated. From the back of her closet, she pulled the piece de resistance of her small clothing collection: her prized white suit. She hadn’t found an occasion special enough to wear it, until tonight of course.

 

…

 

It was 4 p.m. when Wendy and her friends had arrived at Perfect Ten to start setting up for Irene. Wendy was beginning to get nervous, and her friends noticed.

 

They all had been giving her pep talks throughout their decorating process, complimenting her effort and telling her she would be fine. Wendy could only nod feebly at the encouragement, which was entirely out of character for Joy and Yeri. At one point, Joy had even pulled her aside to talk to her.

 

“Hey Wan, I know you’re nervous, but how could she NOT love this? You put in so much effort, and as much as I call you Seungweenie, you can’t chicken out now. You told me to go for what I wanted, and it worked out. Now it’s your time to shine Wannie.” Joy said, a sincere and calm smile spreading on her face.

 

“Thanks, Sooyoung. I love you.” Wendy said, wrapping her into a crushing hug.

 

“Maybe if you let go of me I’ll say I love you too.” Joy said, thrashing in her grasp.

 

Wendy reluctantly let go and pushed her towards Yeri, who was busy hanging up the streamers and lights. “Why don’t you go tell _her_ that?” Joy rolled her eyes and smacked the side of Wendy’s arm noisily before walking away.

 

Wendy walked up to the stage, where a single wooden stool was placed. Sunmi and Seulgi were chatting together, and the rest of Sunmi’s small band was awkwardly huddled in the back of the shop.

 

“Hey Sun! Thanks again for doing this… it means so much to me.” Wendy said, smiling earnestly.

 

“Of course! And you said you wanted me to play this right?” Sunmi said, pointing to the small slip of paper that Wendy had hastily scribbled her song request onto.

 

She nodded. “Yep! Thank you so much.” She repeated.

 

Seulgi beamed at Wendy. “Oh Wan… I’m so happy for you. Irene is gonna love this!”

 

Wendy rubbed the back of her neck, laughing meekly. “Yeah I really hope so.”

 

…

 

It was 5:45, and Wendy had gathered everyone together. She was wringing her hands nervously as she addressed them.

 

“All of you need to get the hell out, minus Sunmi and her girls, so I can be on stage, guitar in hand, waiting for Irene.” she paused and turned to face Sunmi, “Then, when I’m done, Sun you and the band will go on stage and play that song I handed you.. And we’ll see how it goes from there. Thank you all so much. I appreciate it more than you know.”

 

“Oh we KNOW, Wan. You’re too soft for your own good sometimes.” Yeri interrupted.

 

Wendy blew a kiss at Yeri jokingly, which earned her a dirty look from Joy. The latter pretended to swipe the kiss out of midair, earning a cackle from Yeri and Joy’s face lit up, obviously pleased.

 

“Ok now get out! Goodbye! Love you guys.” Wendy said, pushing them all out of the backdoor hurriedly.

 

There was a chorus of mixed “Love you too!”’s and “Shut up Wendy!”’s as they all exited the shop. Wendy had ushered Sunmi’s band into her office, reiterating the plan. They all nodded, and gave her their best wishes.

 

Now it was just Wendy, and the dimly lit shop. It looked like a slightly more elegant high school prom, with streamers staggered at different heights around the shop. The fairy lights on the stage gave the whole room a romantic aura, and Seungwan thanked her lucky stars that she had friends with such great taste.

 

Wendy pulled up a single chair in the center of the shop, facing the stage, for Joohyun to sit in. Wendy walked back to the stage, grabbed her guitar, and sat on the stool. She fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt nervously to pass time. She heard a car door shut outside, and her back went erect. She made last minute cosmetic adjustments to herself, and positioned her guitar in her lap.

 

As the figure nearing the door got closer, Wendy’s heart rate increased rapidly, and she felt the heat quickly rising on her cheeks.

 

Joohyun, seemingly confused, knocked on the door a few times, before gingerly opening it.

 

She had noiselessly gasped the second she had walked inside, and her hand immediately rose to cover her open mouth.

 

Wendy smiled from on stage, and gestured for Irene to sit in the chair in the middle of the shop.

 

Irene sat in the chair, and Wendy couldn’t help but notice how her eyes twinkled under the soft lighting in the shop, and from the the tears pooling in her eyes.

 

Wendy winked at her, and began strumming on her guitar.

 

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish_

_I like my women like I like my money; green_

_A little jealous_

_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

 

She never broke eye contact with Irene, who was openly sobbing once Wendy had started singing. Despite the tears running down her cheeks she was smiling widely, and swaying to Wendy’s guitar playing.

 

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_Heartache would stay with you_

_Fly great escapes with you_

 

Wendy had put her heart and soul into singing the rest of the song, and hoped Joohyun could see how seriously she meant the lyrics. The second she finished the last chord, she put her guitar down on the stage, and walked over to Joohyun, who had stood up from her chair.

  
Wendy opened her arms, and Joohyun slipped into her warm embrace. She was still crying, and Wendy kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she calmed down. Irene clung onto her tightly, refusing to let go.

 

When Wendy felt her sobs slow, she pulled Irene away from her, and wiped the remaining tears on her face with the pad of her thumb. Irene inhaled sharply, still breathless from crying, as she looked at Seungwan fondly. Wendy couldn’t help but notice that even after weeping her eyes out, Joohyun looked effortlessly gorgeous.

 

“So.. how’s your tattoo healing then?” Wendy said, a playful smirk on her face.

 

Irene grinned, of course Wendy had to crack a joke.

 

“It’s doing well.” she joked along, running her fingers through Seungwan’s hair.

 

Sunmi and her band had begun to walk out of the backroom, and prepared their instruments. A slow and calming version of “Just The Two Of Us” by Grover Washington Jr. had started playing.

  
“Baby there’s more?” Irene said, her eyes wide.

 

The corners of Wendy’s lips twitched up. “Yes… if you’ll dance with me that is.” she said, putting her hands around Irene’s waist.

 

Irene responded by lacing her fingers around the back of Wendy’s neck and smiling at her.

 

Wendy pulled Irene closer to her, and mirrored her smile. They danced together quietly, letting the music speak for them.

 

_I see the crystal raindrops fall_

_And the beauty of it all_

_Is when the sun comes shining through_

_To make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you sometime_

_And I want to spend some time with you_

 

As the first verse came to a close, Wendy broke eye contact with Irene to quickly glance at her lips, asking quiet permission. Irene squinted her eyes into an eye smile, and moved her hands so that they were on either side of Wendy’s face. She fluttered her eyes closed and began to lean in.

 

Wendy’s heart was pounding as she closed her eyes and leaned into Joohyun.

 

Their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first, but Wendy’s lips felt electric. She deepened the kiss, making up for lost time.

 

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

 

Joohyun pulled away from the kiss first, and giggled as Wendy pouted. She kissed Wendy lightly, and pulled the younger woman into her embrace and held her until the song had finished.

 

Irene took Wendy’s face in her hands, looking at her affectionately.

 

“Joohyun… will you be my girlfriend? Just the two of us… That’s all I’ll ever need.” Wendy says quietly.

 

Joohyun smiled brightly and nodded, catching Wendy’s lips with her own as Sunmi had begun playing an encore of the song. The two women kissed for the duration of the song, but they were frequently interrupted by each other’s giddy smiles.

 

Wendy had never felt so full of affection and adoration. Irene’s velvet lips on hers felt like the start of something new, and Wendy couldn’t deny how lightheaded kissing Joohyun made her feel. She felt like a teenager again, falling in love for the first time.

  
But this was much different. This was Bae Joohyun, one of a kind. The drunken woman that walked into her tattoo parlor and changed her life. The one that giggled at her stupid jokes. The one that kissed her like it was her last day on Earth. And most importantly, the woman that Wendy knew she would love endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the epilogue! :)


	8. huit (VIII)

Wendy awoke to soft lips on her cheek, Joohyun’s nose brushing against her face. The lips on Seungwan’s cheek curled up into a small smile.

 

“Good morning babygirl.” Irene said breathily. Wendy slowly opened her eyes, and Joohyun cupped the side of Wendy’s face and smiled brightly, despite the evident grogginess on her face.

 

Wendy was comfortably nestled in the crook of Irene’s arm from the night before, and she wiggled to look up at Irene, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

 

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.” She said, a thousand watt smile plastered on her face.

 

“You know, pumpkin, no matter how many times I wake up with you in my arms I don’t think I’m ever gonna get sick of it.” Irene said, her voice husky from the sleepiness.

 

Wendy responded by interlacing their fingers together, a joking smile making its way onto her face. “And you tease _me_ for being greasy.”

 

Irene sighed loudly and used her only free hand to tickle Seungwan, rolling over and pinning her in place with the weight of her body.

 

“Says the girl who cried when I told you I loved you for the first time.” Irene said, poking Wendy’s cheek and showering her with kisses.

 

“Hyunnie, I think anyone with half a brain cell would have cried if a goddess among mortals said ‘I love you’ to them.”

 

Irene blushed intensely, and lightly slapped Wendy’s arm.

 

“And it helps that you have a great ass, too.” Wendy added, a wicked grin on her face. She wrenched her arm out from under Irene, and pinched her ass playfully.

 

“Oh you’ve really done it now.” Irene says, exasperated. She removes Wendy’s hand from her behind, and pins it by the side of the younger girl’s head.

 

Irene’s eyes went dark, and she leaned into Wendy’s ear and whispered “We just woke up and you’re already being a bad girl? What am I gonna do with you…” she trailed off, planting a light kiss to the pulse point on Wendy’s neck.

 

She notices the blush creeping on Seungwan’s neck, knowing she had already won. She placed her lips at the shell of Wendy’s ear once again and whispered “I love you, Seungwan.”

 

She removed her grip on Wendy’s arms and snuggled into her chest, wrapping her arms around Wendy’s midsection.

 

Wendy draped her arms around Joohyun, who looked as tiny as ever in her arms, and kissed the crown of her head.

  
“I love you so much, Joohyun.”

 

Joohyun responded with a small hum, and swung her leg over Wendy’s, forcing them closer together.

 

Both women fell asleep for a while longer, until the warm rays of mid-afternoon August sunshine had invaded their apartment.

 

...

 

It wasn’t long after they started dating that Irene had slyly been bringing her own things to Wendy’s barren apartment. She’d stay the night, and ‘accidentally’ leave her toothbrush over at Wendy’s, making another excuse to come over again with more of her belongings in tow.

 

Wendy didn’t mind, of course. Her lackluster decorating skills were overshadowed completely by Joohyun’s natural eye for interior design. Wendy always jibed that she was the 50’s housewife to Joohyun’s jack-of-all-trades husband.

 

On days that they lazed around the house, Wendy could be found in the kitchen, baking Joohyun’s favorite snacks as the older woman fixed a broken lock on the door, or rearranged the living room for the umpteenth time. They both thrived on domesticity when they weren’t otherwise preoccupied.

 

Sometimes when Wendy would come home late from the shop, she would return to an excess of food that Joohyun had stress-cooked waiting for her. Always with a bouquet of flowers on the table, too. And in turn, Wendy sometimes took off of work to visit Joohyun at her university, surprising her with lunch and a stuffed animal. Irene would never admit it to her, but she secretly loved the small collection she was amassing from their lunch dates.

 

They had begun to hang out with the other couples in their group more often, especially after Seulgi and Sunmi had finally gotten married.

 

It was a quiet ceremony, aside from Joy and Yeri getting absolutely smashed. The others wouldn’t let them live it down, both of the women were found at the reception drunkenly crying in each other’s arms telling each other how much they loved each other and how happy they were for Seulgi and Sunmi (Irene and Wendy of course, were complete messes as well, but in private). The two recoiled whenever the situation was brought up, reluctant to lose their joint apathetic image, but all the other women found it incredibly endearing regardless.

 

All 6 women had made a habit of camping over at Seungwan and Joohyun’s apartment on Sunday nights, usually to watch movies and catch up. There were some initial arguments about _certain_ arrangements, though. Namely, Joy’s dog, Songie.

 

Songie was a new addition in Yeri and Joy’s household. Sooyoung, after a long day at work, had walked into find Yeri frantically trying to chase after the energetic puppy. Yeri, slumped over and tired, was in absolute awe as Sooyoung started crying in pure happiness and shock at the sight of the dog, who had immediately loped over to lick her. Joy likes to tell this story quite a bit: Yeri, the absolute hardass, wheezing in exhaustion over this small dog that she had tried to corral for her puppy-sick girlfriend.

 

Naturally, Joy had bullied Irene and Wendy into letting Songie attend movie nights, too.

 

“She’s my CHILD! Don’t be mean… she just wants to watch too.” Joy said, her bottom lip stuck out in a bratty pout.

 

It took some convincing, but Songie was another member of their group at this point, much to Irene and Yeri’s chagrin.

 

Wendy, however, had never been more content in her life. Her shop was doing well, she had the love of her life by her side, and her friends were happy too. The only real pain was the literal one on her thigh, thanks to her new tattoo.

 

...

  
It was Wendy’s very first tattoo, and she knew it had to match with Joohyun’s. Irene had gotten so accustomed to the nickname ‘princess’ that she had lovingly started calling her girlfriend her ‘knight’ or her ‘beautiful little baroness.’ To put it blatantly, Irene loved Wendy just as much as she loved cheesy royal nomenclature. It was their inside joke, and every time Irene cooed for Wendy using one of those nicknames, Wendy melted.

 

So naturally, when Irene had fell asleep early one night on the other side of the bed, curled into Wendy, she grazed her eyes over Irene’s sleeping form. Wendy couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, radiating serenity and fragility, her lips parted slightly and her fanned eyelashes framing her gently closed eyes. Wendy’s gaze had drifted to the lower half of Joohyun’s body, which was only covered by an oversized and raggedy t-shirt. Wendy’s handiwork, the crimson brand of youth and love that had blossomed from the end of a tattoo gun, made her heart swell. The tattoo had intimacy and meaning, a brush-stroke on the landscape of Joohyun’s canvas that only Wendy had partaken in.

 

She, in that night, drafted a tattoo that would represent Joohyun in her life: a sword. It was, stylistically, the same as Joohyun’s tattoo. Except, the sword was placed inside of a crown: the same red hue, and the same crown as the one etched onto Joohyun’s thigh. It was everything representative of Irene, and of the effervescent love that spread through Wendy because of her.

 

Wendy had kissed her awake the next morning, and handed her the journal for the second time in her life (but certainly not the last) and waited for quiet approval.

 

Irene groaned upon waking up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to inspect what Wendy had given her. “Baby what’s this?” she said, her voice low.

 

“It’s mine,” Wendy said, brushing her fingers over Irene’s own tattoo, hoping Joohyun would understand the brevity of what she was suggesting; a silent admission of love.

 

Irene’s face spread into a soft smile, and she looked up at Wendy. Her slender fingers grazed Wendy’s thigh, the mirror image of where Joohyun’s own tattoo was.

 

“I love you, Seungwan.” it was quiet, but the words were ringing in Wendy’s ears. It was the first time either of them had said it.

 

Wendy had started crying, a subdued smile on her face. She bent down to kiss Joohyun, slow and tenderly, and Joohyun melded under her touch like a blade under flame.

 

“I love you too, Joohyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for supporting this fic! it means so much to me, and i'm glad to see that you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
